troikafandomcom-20200216-history
Found schematics
= Found Arcanum Schematics = Herbology *'Invigorator' - (cures fatigue and damage) Herbology Level 6 *'Reanimator' - (resurrects dead character) Herbology Level 6 *AND* Electrical Level 4 *'Miracle Cure' - (heals to max) Herbology Level 7 *AND* Chemistry Level 5 Chemistry *'Fortifier' (restores energy) Chemistry Level 1 *'Fuel' Chemistry Level 3 *'Necromizer' (creates undead) Chemistry Level 5 *AND* Electrical Level 4 *'Mental Inhibitor' - (prevents an enemy from spellcasting) Chemistry Level 6 *AND* Therapeutics Level 7 Electrical *'Lemon-Potato Charges' - (equivalent to Chemistry charges) Electrical Level 1 *'Charged Sword' - (tech sword does extra electrical damage) Electrical Level 4 *AND* Smithy Level 1 *'Pyrotechnic Bow' - (tech bow does extra fire damage) Electrical Level 4 *AND* Mechanical Level 2 *'Flow Disruptor' - (shield of protection vs. magic) Electrical Level 6 *'Electro-Armor' - (tech armor of protection vs. electrical attacks) Electrical Level 6 *AND* Smithy Level 1 Explosives *'Bullets' - (for pistols and rifles) Explosives Level 1 *'Flame Thrower' - (repeater rifle does extra fire damage) Explosives Level 4 *AND* Gun Smithy Level 4 *'Concussion Grenade' - (more powerful version of Explosive Grenade) Explosives Level 5 *AND* Smithy Level 4 *'Paralysis Grenade' - (paralyzes enemies) Chemistry Level 6 *AND* Explosives Level 5 *'Time Bomb' - Explosives Level 7 *AND* Mechanical Level 7 *'Knock Out Gas' - Explosives Level 3 *AND* Chemistry Level 6 *'Hallucination Gernade' - Explosives Level 2 *AND* Chemistry Level 7 *'Mustard Gas Grenade' - Explosives Level 5 *AND* Chemistry Level 5 *'Plastique' - (need detonator to use) Explosives Level 7 *AND* Chemistry Level 2 Gun Smithy *'High Velocity Pistol' - (improved fancy pistol) Gun Smithy Level 4 *'Acid Gun' - (repeater rifle does extra acid damage) Chemistry Level 6 *AND* Gun Smithy Level 4 *'Tranquilizer Gun' - (puts enemies to sleep) Chemistry Level 6 *AND* Gun Smithy Level 5 *'Blade Launcher' - (improved elephant gun) Gun Smithy Level 6 *'Long Range Pistol' - (improved looking glass rifle) Gun Smithy Level 6 *'Tesla Gun' - (fires bolts of electricity) Gun Smithy Level 6 *AND* Electrical Level 5 *'Grenade Launcher' - (uses fuel not bullets) Gun Smithy Level 6 *AND* Explosives Level 5 *'Mechanized Gun' - (improved repeater rifle) Gun Smithy Level 7 *Bronwyck's Gun *Shreck's Multi-Barrelled pistol (a mechanized hand cannon) *Droch's Warbringer Mechanical *'Compound Bow' - (improved bow) Mechanical Level 3 *'Detonator' - Mechanical Level 6 *AND* Electrical Level 3 *'Explosive Decoy' - (improved Clockwork Decoy) Mechanical Level 6 *AND* Explosives Level 5 *'Automaton' - (more powerful Mechanized Arachnid) Mechanical Level 7 *AND* Smithy Level 2 *'Goggled Helmet' - (helmet increases perception) Mechanical Level 7 *AND* Smithy Level 1 *'Machined Plate Mail' - (tech armor increases STR and resistances) Mechanical Level 7 *AND* Smithy Level 2 *'Medical Arachnid' - (Mechanized Arachnid with healing powers) Herbology Level 7 *AND* Mechanical Level 7 *'Envenomed Bow' - (tech bow does extra poison damage) Chemistry Level 6 *AND* Mechanical Level 2 Smithy *'Miner's Helmet' - (helmet lets you see in the dark) Smithy Level 1 *AND* Electrical Level 2 *'Envenomed Sword' - (tech sword does extra poison damage) Smithy Level 1 *AND* Chemistry Level 6 *'Envenomed Axe' - (tech axe does extra poison damage) Smithy Level 2 *AND* Chemistry Level 6 *'Pyrotechnic Axe' - (tech axe does extra fire damage) Smithy Level 2 *AND* Explosives Level 1 *'Mechanical Dagger' - (improved fine steel dagger) Mechanical Level 6 Therapeutics *'Muscle Maker' - (increases STR, decreases INT) Therapeutics Level 7 *AND* Chemistry Level 5 *'Brain Builder' - (increases INT, decreases STR) Therapeutics Level 7 *AND* Chemistry Level 5